


Santa, Baby

by maracolleenbanks



Series: Coming to Pandemonium [1]
Category: Dreamwalkers Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maracolleenbanks/pseuds/maracolleenbanks
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and Galina woke up with Santa in her bed...but how did he get there?





	Santa, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamwalkers Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404334) by Siren Tycho and Mara Colleen Banks. 



On Christmas Eve, Galina woke up and found someone in her bed. The two of them lay on their sides with their legs bent so that her whole body felt cradled in velvet and fur, her bedmate’s arm wrapped comfortably around her waist. It was comforting in the half-dreaming twilight of consciousness. 

Then she remembered that she didn’t have a bedmate. She had never had a bedmate.

She sat up quickly and switched on the lamp, almost knocking over the stack of philosophy books on her bedside table. The sudden brightness made her squint. All she could make out of her bedmate was a blur of red and white and a big bone structure.

“Santa?” she asked.

Her question was answered with a sleepy laugh that sounded like sleigh bells. She forced her eyes open, and there he was, Father Christmas in his full outfit. He had even been sleeping in the hat.

“How did you get into my room?” she asked, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders to hide her pajama top, which was unbuttoned dangerously low.

“I came down the chimney” he said. “You were reading a book on the couch when I stepped out of the fireplace with my bag full of toys.”

“If you actually came down the chimney, you’d be covered in soot,” Galina said.

“If I was covered in soot,” Santa said. “I would leave footprints all over the carpets in every Christmas-keeping home in the world.”

“Then how do you get rid of it?” asked Galina.

“The same way I get down the chimney, just a little dose of Christmas magic,” he said. 

Galina raised an eyebrow but allowed him go on. Her dreams were starting to come back to her now. She thought she might remember something about a book and Santa and a surprisingly seductive look. Had he followed her up the stairs? He had followed her, into her room. She closed the door behind them, and he sat on her bed. It was a good thing she was too old for toys because the thing she did next with her pajama top would have definitely put her on the naughty list. Had the dream just ended there? No, she sat on his lap. What else was she going to do with Santa Claus? She put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. 

She must have fallen asleep like that—except that was a dream, and Santa wasn’t real.

“Haven’t you ever wondered how all the toys for the good boys and girls all over the world fit in a sleigh?” he asked.

She had. It had been the very first thing to shake her belief in Santa Claus so many years ago.

“That is Christmas magic, too. Look,” he said.

He put his hand in his pocket and wiggled his fingers. It was a rather small pocket, only big enough for a wallet and some pocket change. He pulled out a dildo and handed it to her.

“How else could I have been hiding this?” he asked.

“Let me see your pocket,” Galina said. 

He held the bottom of the coat out to her, and she stuck her hand in the pocket, turning it inside out. It wasn’t an illusion. He was right. It was just an ordinary pocket, and the dildo was a pretty good size, too. There was no way he could have hidden it in there.

She was a rational person. She didn’t believe in magic, and she definitely didn’t believe in Santa Claus. 

The only possible explanation was that this was one of those dreams in which the dreamer thinks they’re awake only to wake up again. She had a choice: she could refuse to believe and try to wake herself up, or she could go along with it and enjoy herself as long as it lasted. 

Santa reached out and took her hand in both of his. His hands were warm, comforting. Being held by them was a bit like being wrapped in marshmallow. Neither of them said anything for a long time as they studied each other’s eyes. His eyes were the blue of snow glittering in the early morning. She saw loneliness there weighing heavily like two lumps of coal, a thousand Christmases alone in his sleigh—or was that fear she saw, the growing awareness that she thought he was impossible and the fear she might send him into the cold?

She looked away. This was a wish-fulfillment dream, clearly, but she was still, maddeningly, herself, too cowardly to follow raw sexual attraction wherever it wanted to go. 

She glanced up at him again and knew for sure: the heaviness in his eyes was sadness. 

“I’m afraid,” she said, “and I don’t think I could take getting close to you then watching you go away.”

“Why would I go away?” he asked.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her onto his lap. 

“You can come home with me,” he said, tickling her face with his beard, “to the land of ice and snow and mountains and lava flows.”

“That sounds more like Iceland than the North Pole,” she said. 

“I think my North Pole might be different than your North Pole,” he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully as if there was something on the edge of knowing he couldn’t quite remember. 

Galina interrupted his thoughts, “You would want me to come home with you? You barely know me.”

“Barely know you? I’ve shared so many dreams with you,” he said, “every December for years and years. When you were a child I was the bringer of toys, and then you grew old enough to see that I was a person like you, with desires like you.” 

He tugged playfully at the last buttoned button on her pajama top, revealing cleavage so deep her shirt barely covered her nipples.

“Those weren’t just fantasies?” she asked. “You were actually there with me? How?” 

“Do you want to know, or do you want to finally learn what Santa actually tastes like?” he asked.

She laughed, and then his lips were meeting hers. She closed her eyes and flicked her tongue over his upper lip. His taste was complicated, like candy canes and wood smoke and snowflakes falling on your tongue. 

“Like what you expected?” he asked as they broke the kiss.

“I don’t think I expected anything, definitely not this,” she said and kissed him again. 

“Or this?” he asked as he unbuttoned the next button of her pajama top.

He reached a hand inside her shirt, and cupped her breast gently, running his thumb over her hard nipple. 

“Can Santa unwrap his present now, or do I have to wait until I get you home?” he asked, burying his face in her neck, hugging her to him more tightly with the hand that wasn’t busy with her breast.

Home. The word warmed her belly like hot buttered rum. This was supposed to be her home, but she thought about what she had to leave behind. There wasn’t much—school, but she was only in college because that’s what you were supposed to do. There was her family, but they had never been close, anyway, and her fear of losing them kept her from making friends. 

A wave of sadness washed over her as she realized how empty her life had been, but it was quickly replaced by a glow, like from the light of a burning candle. She knew that he wanted her—now, tomorrow, and every Christmas until the end of time. It was irrational, but she reached for the feeling and held it close. Trusting it made her feel brave.

“I’ll tell you what I want,” she said. “I want a ride in Santa’s sleigh.”

“On the roof?” he murmured into her neck.

“In the air,” she said. 

“But the reindeer—”

“Don’t know how to get home by now?” 

Conceding the point, he swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. A dense fog was coming out of the fireplace, but he walked straight into it. Galina buried her face in his chest, daring to look when she felt wind blowing through her hair. 

They were on the roof, and he was climbing into the sleigh and putting her on his lap. The reindeer pawed the snowy roof impatiently as Santa covered himself and Galina with a blanket. 

He cracked the whip and cried, “Ho-ho-home!”

In one smooth movement the reindeer leaped, and the sleigh was in the air.


End file.
